Forbbiden Love
by deadly infernoe
Summary: a drabbel on Hikaru and Kaoru's feelings about eachother. Warning yaoi incest


Forbiden Love

I wake up in the morning to the sight of your perfect face. You always sleep next to me, we always have slept next to each other. You have such soft features you look so perfect through my eyes. Better yet the light is shinning through the window right on you, brining light to your perefect look making your beautiful pale red hair shine. Your hair is almost orange it's so pale just like mine you look so peaceful when your sleeping but I can't see your eyes. Your beautiful eyes that are a wonderfull shade of green, just like your hair, they almost resemble a different color, your eyes are almost yellow. I always knew you looked so perfect yet people still say we look alike but I think your eyes have more of a shine than mine and your hair is deffinately more soft than mine, same with your skin, your perfeclty peachy skin.

You have the most beautiful smile in the world, I couldn't imagine you without it I don't think mine could compare to yours. "Oh." Your eye's are opening I could swear when your eyes looked up into mine you were looking right through me and into my soul. You smile so sweetly at me. "Kaoru." You'r voice is echoing in my head your amazing sweet voice, it makes me feel so happy to hear you saying my name in your beautiful voice yet every one says we sound the same. I always thought your voice was sweeter than mine, I smile back at you.

"Yes?" I ask you to reply to you saying my name you snicker a bit then cuddle closer. "You're warm." I can feel my face getting slightly hotter I already know I'm blushing you look so innocent like this and you feel so warm we fit together perfectly too, don't we Hikaru? were like two halfs of one person we almost always know what the other one is thinking we've always had a talent for saying the same thing at the same time and coming up with the same ideas, but we never practice. We've known from the start we were made for each other I can feel your breath slowing down it's so quiet I can hear your heart beat or is that mine even our hearts beat in unision. I slip out of your loving arms and leave our room to go for a small walk. I hate to leave you but I can't bare to be with you lusting for you when your not awake to acompany, me besides it's just a small walk I'll be back soon I promise you.

(Hikaru's p.o.v)

When I wake up I can't feel you beside me I can't feel your wormth, I open my eyes you arn't there were could you be. I know you'll be back but why didn't you tell me when I woke up. If you were going to leave why didn't you wait until I woke up again what if you get lost, no thats stupid you're 15 just like me we both know this city to well to get lost......what if you whent to see her. I wish we had never met her she came to us a month ago when we were locked out of the house because mom and dad had left and thought we had our keys with us but we didn't so we went exploring and it started to rain. We hadn't brought an umbrella because the weather was supossed to be nice that day, then she came along and talked to us for a while. It seemed she had just moved here and went exploring then got caught in the storm and couldn't find her way back home, she knew her adress though and we knew the city she lived only a block away from us. While we escorted her home we all got to know eachother and we became friends ever scince then we've been hanging out alot me and Kaoru never really had any good friends because everyone has some huge problem with us these days. I think it's because they're embarrassed that they can't tell us apart but she seemed really nice. I don't hate her I really like her as my close friend but I love you Kaoru. Maybe I just envy her because she seems so close to you. I know I have been with you all my life but thats just it I don't want anyone else to be close to you because if you meet someone else I don't want you to fall in love with anyone else but me, but you have always been the one that completes me so I don't want to restrict your rights you have always seemed so perfect to me. I wonder how you see me through your eyes

I hear the door opening I get out of our bed tosing the white covers to the end then run to the stair case and I can see you walk in through the door it's the perfect scene to go with how wonderful you look the light was flowing into our house behind you it was a perfect day and you looked so beautiful the light always compliments your pale hair thats almost orange and makes your beautful green eyes that like your hair were almost another color, a wonderful yellow, shine. "were were you?" I ask probably looking so sad to you as I walked down the steps to be on the same floor as you, you walked up to me and put your gental soft hand on my face. "Just for a walk" you spoke so sweetly hearing your voice was like listening to a beautiful song then your lips slightly parted and touched mine your sweet tender lips that tasted of chocolate. It's our favorite food so we had eaten some last night as a snack befor bed. I could feel my face heating up I was blushing probably even redder then you were in the bedroom

(Kaorus p.o.v)

I looked into your eyes deep into the kiss that I had stole I couldn't stand seeing you look so sad. You were blushing you looked like a tomadow. Your always so cute. I closed my eyes and let the kiss deepen I was lost in bliss I had never thought of having a moment like this with anyone but you, you are my only love and you knew just what I loved your lips were so soft and tasted like our favorite food chocolate we were both so much alike when, our lips finaly parted all I could do was smile and blush I could see you smile back at me still red as a tomadow we both stayed looking into eachothers beautiful eyes getting lost in the love for a while but then we both began to frown and look to the floor, had we had the same thought again? you were the first to speak. "Kaoru." I replied. "Hikaru." both of us spoke in unison we were always the best when we were together. "You know our love is wrong" this time I was the first to speak to take the burden from you. "I know ....brother." we both looked up from the floor that we looked down to, to lesson the pain we both made direct eye contact. We both knew what the other was thinking "we are brothers we are twins yet we love eachother so much more than that are our feelings so wrong?" we both hugged one another and held eachother close to ourselves the perfect day outside had faded and it was raining now the only light to bring life to our perfect loves features was the light from the lightning outside of the window ignighting our emotions lost in all the passion of the moment we didn't move not even when the thunder cracked but not even the thunder that night could block out the sound of our two hearts beating in unison beating the rythem of our forbiden love.


End file.
